<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>145.7M km by amyanom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391591">145.7M km</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyanom/pseuds/amyanom'>amyanom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kings &amp; Queens, Light Angst, M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyanom/pseuds/amyanom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't cross the line, Lee Donghyuck," Jaemin said, his seething resentment didn't distract the other from his glowing eyes and floating silver hair. One would be terrified of the Moon King in his state, but Donghyuck, the new Sun God, wouldn't back down without a fair fight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>'00 FIC FEST ROUND TWO</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>145.7M km</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#00215</p><p>warning for the usage of Greek God and Goddesses names.</p><p>Happy Reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What are your thoughts about him?” Zeus asked the cupbearer standing next to his throne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cupbearer held the neck of the jug tightly before choosing the right words. “I do not have enough information about him to make an assumption-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Doyoung, just take a wild guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung peeled his gaze away from Jungwoo to look at the new Sun god. “I think he’ll do well,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo scoffed at Ganymede’s response. “Apollo’s my son after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two forces that sustained the earth, bearer of creation and destruction. The Sun kingdom and the Moon empire had a long history together. Selene and Helios were siblings, the life of the universe. When Helios got banished from the sky, everything was dark. Selene rushed to her brother for aid and there was no light for that day, terrifying the humans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo casted a curse that the Sun and Moon shall never meet, and if anyone defies his word, both parties must hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck was the new Sun god. He spent most of his time reshaping his one-man kingdom, replacing what the previous made with arts and music. He only had two jobs; he has to ride his chariot around the earth, and whatever happens, he cannot meet the Moon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck inherited Jungwoo's attractiveness. He was popular with the nymphs. Sun-kissed, and golden were the words people use when they describe Donghyuck to someone who hasn't seen him, and in this case, probably the newborns. His chiton fitted him perfectly on his waist. His hair matched his kingdom, it was the lava as he walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was also popular in the arts spectrum. He didn't know much about ruling a kingdom, but he sure did know how to dance and sing. His melodic honey voice captivated everyone's heart. Like a mermaid caught in a fisherman's net. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although he had his own kingdom, he wasn't satisfied. Jungwoo acted on impulse, and Donghyuck was a collateral. He was fine before, serenading nymphs and piercing swords through enemies hearts. However he had to adjust fast, he couldn't defy his father's orders, no one could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck prepared his golden chariot, he figured that his kingdom was too lonely to stay in for hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the four horses were in place, Donghyuck sat on the chariot and whipped the leash to get him going. He thought about what Jungwoo reminded him, that he shouldn't step foot in the Moon empire. Donghyuck scoffed, when will the elders learn that curiosity kills the cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It has been a week since Donghyuck took responsibility, he didn't know he could last this long. He missed his home, up in the clouds or down on nature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charioting was an extensive job as well, he had to carry the Sun across the earth and back without stopping to rest, he did not need one, he wanted one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck, being the clever inventor he is, he casted a spell on his horses to do their job without him, although he wondered if that was allowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck floated above the blooming Earth, next to the vast void filled with constellations. He often wondered if he would be one in his afterlife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched the stars twinkle, surrounding him with their warm beam. Donghyuck looked to the distance. He noticed how one shined brighter than the others, and it was nearing towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blocked the light with his arm, it was blinding, the figure was blinding. Donghyuck ran further into the void to hide until the figure lost its glow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a person. Their hair was a silver river, dancing against the wind. Donghyuck was wrong, he never lost his glow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was in awe that a loud noise came out of him. He saw as the person's hands tighten its grip on the leash to stop the horses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's there," The person said, looking at his surroundings. Their voice was cool and calming. Their eyes glowed and Donghyuck felt electricity go down his spine as their eyes met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello," Donghyuck greeted. "I'm Lee Donghyuck-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The replacement, we know," they said. "What are you doing here? Where's your chariot-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're fine. They're probably across by now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You left them?" they said in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't tell me how to do my job," Donghyuck said. "You never told me your name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't need it," they said, their voice was cold and distant as they rode their chariot away from Donghyuck, leaving him no choice but to follow them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck stopped on his tracks once he saw the castle in front of him. He watched as they went near the Moon guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"King Jaemin," he bowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin beamed at the guard, causing Donghyuck to be entranced with him. "At ease."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck's most known trait was that he falls in love, almost too easily, he couldn't help it, it runs in his blood. He also couldn't help but to get entangled with Jaemin's presence. The Moon king, with his glowing aura, Donghyuck wouldn't mind breaking a rule for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you still here?" Selene asked, finally facing Donghyuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was bored-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bored?" Jaemin mocked Donghyuck and offered him a fake laugh. "There's a million things a god like you could do, and one of them is respecting boundaries."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck stomped his foot as he walked towards Jaemin. "I don't get why you're being mean to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mean? Does the little baby want a hug?" Jaemin teased. "Well you don't deserve one! Just because you're a descendant of Jungwoo doesn't mean you can push other gods around," Jaemin said. Their eyes locked with each's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin's hazel irises glistened with the aid of Donghyuck's glimmering hair. Only if the two of them could be harmonious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin turned his back and walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're not done talking-" Donghyuck was interrupted by the Moon guard with his spear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one from the Sun kingdom is allowed,” Moon guard spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out of my way,” Donghyuck replied harshly, his palm laid on their shoulder as he pushed them away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud shriek came from the guard, he fell down from Donghyuck’s impact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeno!” Jaemin shouted as he rushed to his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck saw something glow between Jaemin's hands as he mended Jeno's burn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know that would happen," Donghyuck reasoned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stay in your kingdom, and I'll stay in mine," Jaemin said sternly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't wanna repeat myself, I didn't mean it to happen-" Donghyuck reasoned once more but Jaemin stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes glowed once more along with his hair, he was elevated at the ground and Donghyuck felt pain on his shoulder, an excruciating burn just like Jeno's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't cross the line, Lee Donghyuck."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Sun god turned around and silently went back to his kingdom, the pain on his shoulder lessened but his heart was still heavy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the Sun and the Moon meet and interact physically, both parties must hurt from whatever they touch from the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin held his shoulder as he watched Donghyuck stagger as he walked. He never meant to hurt him, he was just preventing him to cause more pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck reached his lonely kingdom. A fire, both a gift and a curse. He was life and death, he didn't mean to hurt Jeno and Jaemin, but he believed that was his sole purpose. His wound still hurt the next cycle, and the earth woke up to no Sun that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It alarmed the higher-ups, specifically, Jungwoo. He sent Hermes to warn Donghyuck about his mistake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Jisung said. "Jungwoo told me that he's getting sent to the underworld because of his mistake yesterday, what're you gonna do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin clutched his chiton tightly after hearing Jisung. "I may have made a terrible mistake," he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, probably," Jisung said as he hovered above Jaemin's floors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I should probably visit him," Jaemin said. "But it takes a day or two-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can accompany you-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, thanks," Jaemin said. He called his chariots, casting a spell like Donghyuck did to make them travel on their own. "I must go now. Can you send a message for me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's the use of being the god of communication if I cannot?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck saw someone speed up past his kingdom, causing him to check it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jisung? What is it that you need?" Donghyuck greeted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jaemin is coming," Jisung said, causing Donghyuck to be confused. "Prepare yourself, I guess?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why should I trust you? You've done nothing but trick me-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The past is beneath us," Jisung said. "See, I may have lied to someone. However it is true that Jaemin is coming within a day or two."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I still don't get it," Donghyuck said, irate with Jisung's tricks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have to go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck heard graceful footsteps rushing to go in his kingdom. He assumed it was Jaemin, well it was, however he looked different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope I'm not too late-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Late on what?" Donghyuck asked as he walked towards Jaemin. He noticed messy silver hair, and his heavy panting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jisung told me you're getting sent to the underworld. I just came to say that I didn't mean the hurtful things I've said-" Jaemin paused. "You're not getting sent down there, are you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck chuckled as he shook his head. "That's Jisung for you," he said. "Care for a supper?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please," Jaemin said as he sat on the chair Donghyuck provided. "I haven't seen a different face ever since I came here. Where are they?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's no 'they' actually. I live and rule alone," Donghyuck said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a pity," Jaemin said. "In my kingdom, I have a couple of people working for me. All I really had to do is ride the chariot- Oh! was I speaking too much?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" Donghyuck said with too much enthusiasm. "I mean, no. Please do continue, since I can't visit it and all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, there's not much going on in my life lately," Jaemin said. "Not until you barged in, I guess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So I'm a blessing?" Donghyuck asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A curse rather-" Jaemin said, teasing Donghyuck but his grin faded away after Donghyuck pursed his lips. "It can co-exist."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin spent the whole dinner explaining to Donghyuck why they can't interact using history, and perhaps biased comments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bottom line, I can't touch you?" Donghyuck asked. His voice grew softer the more time he spent with Jaemin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin trailed his finger over Donghyuck's hand. "It hurts, doesn't it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like electricity running down their veins. Donghyuck withdrew his hand swiftly after a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have to go," Jaemin said, pushing his chair back and speed walking to the exit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Already?" Donghyuck asked as he ran towards Jaemin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The latter shrieked as Donghyuck held his arm, to which he immediately let go off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When can I see you?" Donghyuck asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think we ever should," Jaemin said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their face drew closer, lips suspended in the cold air, like two magnets, yet the same side. Donghyuck memorized Jaemin's face structure from his thick eyebrows and pleading eyes, what were they asking for?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin pulled away before Donghyuck could say his goodbye, his teary eyes glistening from Jaemin's radiance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nights grow longer since the Sun was just out for short periods of time. Sometimes Jaemin tried to wait for Donghyuck to show up but it was just his chariot and an empty carriage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What brings you here?" Doyoung asked Donghyuck who suddenly crashed in his father's kingdom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me, Doyoung. What do you know about love?" Donghyuck frankly asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got carried by Jungwoo in his eagle form and I have been serving him since. I really can't say anything about that topic," Doyoung said, causing Donghyuck to chuckle at his tale. "It's not ideal, but what is it that you want to hear?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just want to know if the pain is worth it," Donghyuck said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If love is greater than pain, then why not?" Doyoung said. "I sure do know a lot about pain, however," Doyoung paused to add on Donghyuck's drink. "I always keep my cup full."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't get it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Soon, you would," however Doyoung wasn't certain since even he himself doesn’t know anything about love with Jungwoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Counting the days since they last met wasn't really helping Donghyuck, he just missed Jaemin's presence. If only he could touch and sing him a song, perform an art, and ask for his undying love. Maybe it was all for the better that Jaemin was far away, so he wouldn't accidentally hurt him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Donghyuck, the love covers everything that the pain creates, but he didn't know what Jaemin felt, and even if he did, he was the Moon and he was bound to change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck sat outside his kingdom, feet dangling on the void, when he saw a faint light from afar. It wasn't luminous like the stars but what's with the kingdom that came with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo allowed the two kingdoms to meet once a month, he couldn't risk his status if he didn't listen to his people's needs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moon was directly in front of the sun. Jaemin waved as he beamed on Donghyuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And maybe in a total eclipse, having their own private time while 145.7 million kilometers away, is better than anything else.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>